


Stories for Ines

by traveler_of_heart



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluffyfest, Gayest of them all, Random & Short, Swan Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-10 15:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19908214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traveler_of_heart/pseuds/traveler_of_heart
Summary: So all of these stories will be very short and all of them are a gift to my wonderful and amazing friend Ines.





	1. I know

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small drabble about Regina having a bad day. Fluffy in the end ;)

The door of 108 Mifflin Street slammed behind Regina. She threw her briefcase unceremoniously to the ground, walked away as she removed her beige winter coat and left it hanging across the back of the couch. A messy trail for someone so bent over order and leaving things in their place. 

Today she didn’t care. Today was one of those days.

When Gold was bored and mean and wanted to remind her she would never really leave behind who she was once. Those days when he was letting the darkness drag him and he wanted to take her with him.

It was as if a spell was cast and everything wrong she ever did played like a movie. Every spiteful word her mother uttered was whispered like a conjuring and she felt the fear and resent running through her veins.

But then she looked at Henry and Emma and despair would leave for a moment, before it came crashing back again, more forceful and scary and louder than before. Saying she was a fraud, wasn’t worthy of their love and they’d leave. Sooner or later, they’d see the truth and leave.

And being one of these days, Regina just had to push everyone away. Including ( _ especially _ ) Emma. Emma, who would look right through her, who would know things were not ok. Not today.

Regina snapped back to reality as she entered her study, pouring three fingers of scotch and taking a large gulp. She needed noise, a release to scream words that weren’t hers but could very well be about her life. Going through her phone, she found what she was looking for and pressed play, leaving the device on her desk, pacing the room as the music filled the space

_ I hate the world today. You’re so good to me, I know but I can’t change _

She wished she could. For Emma, for Henry. But do people really change? Had she?

_ Tried to tell you _

_ But you look at me like maybe _

_ I'm an angel underneath _

_ Innocent and sweet _

Stupid Charmings, stubborn and optimistic, always ready to fight, even when they were bound to lose. Stupid Savior, so willing to love her, all of her.

_ Yesterday I cried _

_ Must have been relieved to see _

_ The softer side _

_ I can understand how you'd be so confused _

_ I don't envy you _

_ I'm a little bit of everything _

_ All rolled into one _

Regina put down the glass and took a deep breath.

“I'm a bitch, I'm a lover, I'm a child, I'm a mother, I'm a sinner, I'm a saint, I do not feel ashamed!”, she sang at the top of her lungs, feeling every word as if it were part of her. She was all of those things, each one pulling her in a different direction. “I'm your hell, I'm your dream, I'm nothing in between. You know you wouldn't want it any other way”

Her shoulders relaxed as the music kept going, the chorus a cathartic moment to admit to no one in particular who she was. 

But she wasn’t alone. She felt another presence in the room, even before she turned around.

Emma stared at her, leaning against the door frame, a look of pure adoration on those deep, indescifrable eyes.

“Emma, I…” the brunette pushed aside a strand of tousled hair that had fallen forward, unsure on how to continue. How would she explain all those things she was feeling to Emma?

The blonde made it easier for her, walking to where she was, snaking her arms around the other woman’s waist. Regina held her breath as Emma pulled her closer, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. 

As if she could hear all the dark thoughts that were running through Regina’s mind, expecting that the gentleness of the touch would remind her she wasn’t alone. Not anymore.

“I know” she whispered against Regina’s skin. “I know. And I love you” 

Regina answered by breathing deeply, her arms circling Emma and pulling her even closer than before. She hid her face on the crook of Emma’s neck, feeling the blonde’s cheek fall against her head.

They swayed even when the song was done and another one, gentler and quieter, began.

Of course Emma knew. She had been broken and scared too. And as Regina understood this, she felt less alone, an invisible weight lifting off her shoulders.

No, they wouldn’t want it any other way. Broken and then pieced back together by love. They were home.


	2. Free dessert is just a bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tooth rotting fluffy fic because Swan Queen

“Would you like anything else?” the waiter said in a smooth whisper, as if he could tell the atmosphere was charged and even the tiniest noise would break the spell.

“We’re good” Regina answered. The man nodded and walked away to the next table, repeating his quiet approach with other customers. Emma sighed, looking more relaxed than when they arrived. After all, fancy dinners and protocol weren’t her thing. Regina wondered, (not for the first time) if it was a thing that Emma naturally rejected or if it had been any different had she been raised in the Enchanted Forest. 

The image of Princess Emma, singing and talking to birds like her mother was enough to stop that train of thought.

“Hi” Emma whispered, reaching for her hand across the table and threading their fingers softly.

“You have that look on your face after you eat and all you want to do is sleep” the brunette teased, leaning forward and arching a perfect eyebrow at her girlfriend.

“I think it has more to do with the fact that you look very beautiful and I love you very much” the blonde confessed, making the other woman’s heart skip a beat. She ducked to hide the blush creeping up her cheeks at the compliment.

“Yes, well, this is a special occasion after all”

“Oh, really? I thought you only wanted to buy me dinner to get in my pants”

“I don’t need to buy you dinner to do that, dear” Regina lowered her voice, making Emma jump in her seat.

Yes, a one year anniversary was a thing they wanted to celebrate. It had been a year since they’d quit their stubborn ways and admitted that what they had, what they shared was more than their son.

“Remember that time we took Henry to visit his friends to New York?” Emma said with a mischievous grin.

“You mean the time you wanted dessert but had no money left?”

“And I faked proposed to you to get some free chocolate cake” 

“You’re unbelievable” 

“Come on, you’re telling me you didn’t like it?”

Regina rolled her eyes and Emma let out a small laugh.

“I thought it was very forward of you, considering we weren’t even dating back then”

“Well, we got it all backwards, didn’t we? We had a son first and then we started dating”

The brunette let out a soft chuckle and nodded.

“That’s us. Too stubborn to do it like everyone else” she leaned back in her chair, feeling contempt, vague memories of fighting one another, and then against whoever threatened their family. And now here they were, living at ease and whispering about the past as if it was too distant to hurt again. Emma smiled at her, eyes that dwindled between green and blue with the soft candle light. “I’m guessing you brought up dessert because you’re still hungry”, she teased and looked back, trying to find their waiter. “Do you know…?”

She looked back, only to find Emma wasn’t sitting anymore. She was kneeling, her hand holding a beautiful red velvet box with a diamond ring. The smile on her face reached her eyes, full of emotion and some unshed tears.

“Regina… will you…?”

“Yes”

“Let me finish?”

“No”

“Gina!”

“Yes I’ll marry you, you idiot” Regina leaned forward, pulling her up until their lips connected in a hurried kiss, as if they were saying their vows right then and there.

“You sure you want this? I’ve heard I can be quite difficult” Emma whispered against Regina’s soft lips and the brunette answered by pecking her lips once more.

“Positive” she leaned against Emma’s forehead and smiled. “Nice ring” she finally commented and Emma laughed, pulling apart to give the ring to Regina.

“Thanks, I traded my soul for it”

“Don’t joke with stuff like that, Miss Swan” she gave her shoulder a slap. Emma laughed as she came back to her seat, pulling her chair closer to Regina’s. 

“So, do you mind if I change my name to Emma Swan-Mills?”

“Not in the slightest”

“Cool. I was thinking you could be Mills-Charming”

Regina gasped. 

“Don’t even.  _ Especially _ around your mother.”

“Well, she’ll be  _ your _ mother-in-law, ya know”

The brunette rubbed her temples, as if trying to stop an imminent migraine.

“Stop”

“Only if we get free dessert” Emma said, smiling as the waiter congratulated them and placed a bowl of strawberries and melted chocolate at the center of the table.

“Is that why you proposed?” Regina said with a look of suspicion, as Emma dipped one of the strawberries and took a huge bite.

“Nah” she leaned forward so their lips could meet once more. It was sweet and soft, tempting and slow at the same time. A single kiss held the promise of a life together, of happily ever after. Emma leaned forward when Regina caressed her cheek. “Free dessert is just a bonus”.   
  



	3. Operation Mary Jane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina and Emma smoke pot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to the Evil Gays gc for their input, you wild babies.

Emma forgot stuff. That was her thing. One of them, at least. It seemed to be the smallest of her issues, compared to magic she couldn’t always control, or the burden of being a “Saviour”. She still got irritated when she lost something, only to find it days later at the least expected place.

And yet, she couldn’t feel angry, not when her mindlessness gave her a perfect excuse to go to Mifflin Street. Henry was away camping with his grandparents, which meant Emma and Regina weren’t really going to cross paths for the entire weekend. 

That idea bothered Emma far more than realising she had left her phone charger inside Henry’s school bag.

“Sorry to barge in you on your day off” Emma said, bouncing on the heels of her boots after Regina opened the door. She looked perfect, as always.

“It’s no trouble, I wasn’t doing anything special after all” the woman said, walking to her study to retrieve Henry’s bag. As Regina’s voice trailed off, Emma turned towards the kitchen, the tempting smell of food filling the room. 

“Is that roast I smell?” the words left her mouth before she had time to think them through.

“Is that your not so subtle way to invite yourself to dinner?” Regina retorted, handing over the bag. “Here”

“No! I mean, I wasn’t inviting myself, I was just… If you’re planning to have someone over for dinner, I better go, that’s why I asked” Emma stumbled with her words, her head low pretending to check the bag, so Regina couldn’t actually see the blush on her face.

“It’s just me, so you’re welcome to stay. If you want” Regina said it as if it was of no importance. And as if it meant nothing that she was making Emma’s favorite food.

_ Just a coincidence. _

“Oh, come on” Emma got tired of looking around the mess inside Henry’s bag and kneeled on the floor, dumping everything inside on the floor.

“Miss Swan!” Regina gasped.

“Sorry, I’ll clean it up, I promise” 

“An awful example of how nurture can’t always beat nature” the brunette huffed as she knelt beside Emma to pick up after the blonde.

“Aha!” the woman finally found her phone’s charger, lifting it up to the level of her eyes. It took her a few seconds to realise Regina was also holding a small white paper cigarette.

Regina Mills was holding a joint that came from their son’s backpack.

_ Oh, boy. _

“Is this yours as well?” Regina barked once they both overcame their initial shock.

“What? No!” 

“What is Henry thinking? This junk will fry his brain!” 

“Ok, that is not how pot actually works” Emma snorted, trying to contain her laughter. All she got was a cold stare from Regina and in the back of her brain, her flight instinct was awakened.

She truly had a penchant for self destruction.

The brunette stood up, walking towards the door. 

“Well, since you don’t think this is a big deal, I’ll have to fix this alone”

“Wait, Regina” Emma sprinted towards the woman, and reached to close the door before Regina had a chance to put a foot out the door.

“Move!”

“Gina, listen to me. Please” the brunette huffed and turned back to look at Emma. “This is a big deal, I agree. He’s underage and we don’t know who gave this to him. But let’s think about a strategy to get him to talk to us”

“He could be smoking it right now and you want to wait!”

“He’s with Mary Margaret and David. Do you think they’d let him?”

Regina crossed her arms and tried not to laugh at the image of Snow’s horrified expression when she found her grandson smoking pot.

“You don’t seem too scandalized” she finally mumbled.

“Regina, it’s just pot, it’s like no big deal. W-When you’re an adult and know what you’re doing” she added quickly, to stop Regina from scolding her.

“Fine. So I guess we could have dinner and then think of what to tell Henry tomorrow”

“Yeah, sounds like a plan to me. Operation Mary Jane is underway”

Regina rolled her eyes and walked towards the kitchen, too overwhelmed to give Emma an answer. The blonde hurried behind her and touched her elbow softly, once again fumbling with her words.

“Oh, do you mind if I… keep the…?” 

“Why? What do you need it for?” Regina stopped dead in her tracks, turning around and standing close to Emma.

“Well, I mean, I’m the Sheriff and that’s evidence… of drug trafficking. Maybe we have some organized crime to deal with”

Regina studied Emma’s face, looking for the trace of a lie. She began to lower her hand to deposit the joint on the blonde’s open palm, but froze at the last minute.

“You’re not gonna smoke it, are you?” 

“What? Nooo, no. Regina, that would be… no” the brunette gave her a cold stare and Emma flinched. “Maybe? There’s nothing wrong with that, I’m a grown woman”

“Honestly, Miss Swan!”

“I mean, unless you want to smoke it”

“Are you high right now?” Regina said, outrage pouring every syllable. 

“No, but that could change. Come on. Let’s share”

“I don’t do drugs”

“It’s hardly a drug, Regina” Emma tilted her head to the side, looking at Regina up and down. The calculating stare made the brunette feel like an open book.

“I’ve never done it” she finally admitted, looking down and talking in almost a whisper. She wasn’t used to admitting Emma knew more about her on a topic.

“Well, that’s about to change”   
  


**

Emma insisted on smoking before dinner because  _ We’re gonna crave a shit ton of food, I promise. _ And Regina hated to admit it, but the fact she was doing something so juvenile and almost dumb for the first time in what felt like forever… it was nice.

One could say it was almost liberating.

“Ok, so… here goes nothing” Emma said as she used a small lighter and sucked in. She handed it over to Regina. “Don’t inhale too much or you’ll…” but it was too late, as the woman started coughing, looking a bit sick. “Ok, easy there”

“I don’t feel anything”

“It’s not that fast, give it some time”

“In any case what is it I should be feeling?”

“Happy, sad, angry, hungry. Everyone reacts differently. Some people get horny” Emma said the last part without thinking, blushing madly as her fingers grazed over Regina’s palm, passing the joint to the other woman once more.

“Let’s hope I don’t get angry and start another curse” Regina joked.

“That might be fun”

“Mmm” Regina blew out some smoke through her mouth and the blonde had to look away. Fuck, of course Regina Mills would look hot while smoking.

Emma hadn’t thought this through.   
  


*30 minutes later*

“I love danish pastries” Regina said, the corner of her lip smeared with cream and sugar.

“I love food” Emma answered, which made the brunette laugh, leaning against the back of her couch.

Oh yeah, Mayor Mills was certainly flying high right now.

It was a lot more entertaining for Emma, considering she had decided not to smoke, except for the first draw. One of them had to remain alert enough, especially if Regina decided it would be fun to practise her aim with anything flammable.

“Your mother loved pastries when she was a girl” Regina rolled her eyes, chewing while she spoke with an exaggerated British accent. “Oh, gracious cook, may I have more of thy delicious custards?” and then proceeded to blow a raspberry, some bread crumbs flying out of her mouth in the process.

Emma had to cover her mouth to stop the laughter.

“Well, when you put it like that, she sounds kind of annoying”

“You think” Regina said, shoving the last huge bite without much ceremony. “She still is, so kudos for being consistent” 

“Yeah, consistency is kind of hard to find these days” Emma played along, but had to look away when Regina licked her fingers clean, getting rid of the sugar stuck to her skin.

“So…” the blonde trailed when Regina kept quiet, looking at a distant point over Emma’s shoulder.

“She once farted at a royal dinner”

“What?” 

“Snow White. She was… mmm” Regina finally looked at Emma and crossed her legs, facing the other woman. There was a mischievous glint in her eyes. “We were having dinner with a couple of nobles, you know, seeing if she could be promised to a prince to unite kingdoms and all that. And she just walked to her seat and as she sat down…” Regina made a sound that Emma presumed would be similar to the incident her mother had and then laughed, holding her hands close to her chest and sighing. “It was such a fun night” 

“For you, I bet”

“Oh, gracious prince, I beg your forgiveness for my stinky flatulence” she said in a British accent once again. Emma chuckled, but nearly lost her shit when she heard the brunette mumble, “Snowfarts” 

“Oh my God!”, the blonde squealed, while Regina cackled at her own joke. “I seriously can’t with you right now” she said, still laughing and leaning her head against the back of the couch. “I’d record you, but I know you’d fry my phone as soon as you found out”

“Damn right” Regina rested her head next to Emma’s, looking at the blonde with a content smile. “Hi”

“Hi” Emma repeated and then sighed. “You’re funny, you know” 

“I know. I’m hilarious” Emma laughed at that and Regina’s eyes were drawn to her lips. “You’re pretty” she said before she could stop herself.

“I… what?” the blonde turned to face her once again, only to find Regina still focused on her lips. _Busted_.

“You’re pretty” Regina said once again. There was no point in denying her words. She knew Emma had listened the first time. 

“You too” Emma whispered, leaning forward. She left some space, enough for Regina to draw back if she wanted to. She didn’t and instead, met Emma’s lips, tentatively at first, and then with a more urgent pace.

“Mmm, wait, no. You’re not thinking straight” Emma tried to pull apart. This was wrong.

“If this is a pun, I'm gonna have to inform you, now it’s really not the time, Miss Swan” Regina mumbled against the other woman’s lips, her tongue running across Emma’s bottom lip.

_ Fuck _ .

“Regina, I mean it. Come on” it took the blonde every ounce of self control to pull back. “Let’s just… wait until the effect passes. And see if you still want to do this, ok?”

“You’re boring” Regina huffed and pushed Emma off the couch. The blonde yelped, grabbing Regina’s hands on a last attempt to keep her balance. She only managed to drag the other woman down, both of them falling to the ground with surprised screams.

Once they overcame their initial shock, they laughed heartily, their bodies pressed together on the living room floor.

“Mmm” Regina said, circling Emma’s waist with her arms and burying her face in the crook of her neck. “I’m gonna take a little nap”

“Ok”

“Night, Emma”

“The sun is still...”

“Shhh. Sleep” 

She laughed softly and drew Regina even closer.

“Ok”

***

Emma woke up to the feeling of soft curves pressed against her own body. She vaguely remembered convincing Regina to go upstairs once she realised she was serious about sleeping on the floor.

She also remembered how Regina clinged to her as soon as she laid on the other side of the huge bed. To be perfectly honest, she hadn’t protested at all. But now, she had to admit she was a little scared of the other woman’s reaction to their closeness.

“Morning” she said as Regina rubbed her eyes, trying to focus on the sight in front of her. She didn’t pull back from Emma’s arms. “How are you feeling?”

“Relaxed. Happy. Sleepy”

“Any… regrets over yesterday?” Emma ventured, her heart beating faster. She was sure Regina could feel it.

“No. I mean, I don’t think I’ll smoke marihuana anytime soon, but…”

“What about other things? Like…”

“Like… this?” Regina pulled closer, her lips meeting Emma’s briefly. “Yeah, that I could get used to”

“Yeah?” Emma said, a hopeful smile.

“Yes” Regina cuddled closer once again and sighed. “I still want to ground Henry for the rest of his teenage years. And we’re getting him one of those transparent backpacks”

Emma snorted.

“That seems fair to me”

“Though I suppose you're right, pot isn’t so bad”

“Wait until we find his first brick of cocaine” Emma joked.

“Miss Swan!"

"Kidding" the blonde said, kissing the top of Regina's head. The brunette sighed and sank further on the bed. 

Forgetting where she left her stuff from time to time wasn't such a bad thing, Emma figured before drifting off the sleep once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So maybe Regina smoking is a little OOC but it was fun to write this nonetheless. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
